pokmon_walkthroughsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pokémon Emerald walkthrough/Section 4
Route 104 -- North Pick up the berries near the entrance point of the woods, and head over to the Pretty Petal Flower Shop. Just, outside, there's this this weird kid who likes to shoot seeds from his mouth at innocent passer-bys. Now, he wants you to terrorize the people the same way, so he gives you TM09. TM stands for 'technical machine'. These are programmed moves that you can teach a Pokemon that's compatible with it. This one contains Bullet Seed, a Grass attack that will shoot seeds at your opponent for 2-5 turns. It may not do much, but it will keep them on edge for a bit. Now enter the shop. At the top, there's a girl who'll give you the Wailmer Pail, so that you can water your berries and make them grow. Sweet. On the right, there's a girl who, when talked to, will give you a random berry each day. Now you can exit, since the Shop has not yet opened. Outside, there's a woman who'll give you a White Herb. Move up north, up the bridge,where you'll encounter your first Double Battle. After crossing it, you can talk to the lady near the soil patch to gain a Chesto Berry, which awakens a Pokémon when it is asleep. On the way, you'll encounter the following trainers: Head north till you reach Rustboro City. Rustboro City #Heal at the Pokémon Center, and then stock up at the Pokémon Center; buy plenty of Super Potions, as the next city you visit will not have a Poké Mart. #Go into the first building to your left, where a boy on the second floor will give you a Premier Ball. #Go into the house west of the Pokémon Center, where a guy will give HM01 (Cut). A HM, or a hidden machine, is a move that can be used outside of battle for removing obstacles. Don't put them on good Pokémon like your starter; use a spare Pokémon you don't intend to use for the sole purpose of making it learn HMs. Currently, though, you cannot use Cut outside of battle. You need the gym badge from this town first. #Slightly northeast of the Pokémon Center is the Trainers' School, where you can read about Status ailments on the blackboard. If you talk to the teacher, you will receive the Quick Claw which occasionally allows a Pokémon to attack first during a turn in battle. Also, you can find Scott (the black sunglasses dude) inside the building around the lower-left corner, who tells you that he is searching for talented Trainers. Now you're ready to head into the gym. Suggested prerequisites #'Train ''all your Pokémon around level 15.' The highest level Pokémon in the Gym is level 15, so you need to be around that level or above it to comfortably finish this gym off. Especially if you started with Torchic, it is a good idea to evolve it into Combusken. However, that doesn't mean neglecting your other Pokémon. #'Have 2 or 3 different Pokémon in your party.' A Shroomish or Marill functions well in this gym, so consider catching one of them before you set off. #'Stock up on Super Potions.' You need to have a means of healing your Pokémon to gain an edge in battle. Be aware, though, Roxanne herself has two Potions she might use. #'Save before and after entering the gym.''' The first, so that yu can reset if you lose; the second, so that you don't have to fight her again if the power suddenly goes off. Gym Battle 1: Stone Badge You can avoid the Trainers if you wish, but they're easy to defeat if you trained enough, and a few extra Exp. Points never hurt anyone. There teams mostly consist of Geodude. Head over to the Gym Leader: Roxanne! After you win, you will be awarded the Stone Badge which will help promote growth in the Attack stat of your Pokémon and also allow you to use the Cut outside of battle. She will also give you TM39 (Rock Tomb), the annoying move her Pokémon kept using. After receiving your Stone Badge and walking out of the Gym, you will see another Aqua Grunt, this time coming out of the Devon Corporation building. He will run off to Route 116, so use the nearby east exit to head there. The north exit leads to Route 115, but there is no use going there right now.